WorldBreaker
by TheLeon1236
Summary: Born with a Quirk unlike any other, Izuku Midoriya will face challenges through his life. In a world where Quirks are manifested at the ages 4-5, he manifested his at birth. This is a story of how Izuku Midoriya literally shook the world with the power of his emotions. [OFA reimagined, brother Katsuki, stronger characters], [[Looking for beta reader]]
1. Chapter 1

** To be born is a gift and gifts need to be appreciated.**

** Chapter 1.**

It was a late evening on a warm summer day on July 15. In this particular night, a woman's screams of pain can be heard throughout the hospital in Shizuoka Prefecture. One lone mother, Inko Midoriya, is in labor and about to give birth. Her husband, Hisashi Midoriya, meanwhile continuously pacing himself outside of the room helpless to her predicament. Nonetheless, Inko's joy vastly outweighed her pain in anticipation of her birth.

She didn't know the gender of her child as she and her husband didn't want to spoil the joy and surprise of first contact with their soon-to-be-born warrior. Regular checkups to a gynecologist shoved that everything was fine with the unborn baby, and that was enough for a young couple to set their mind at ease.

The doctor was giving her the incentive to push harder as Inko was trying her best to not collapse from exhaustion and pain that giving birth inclined. Laying for eternity-long minutes, Inko readies herself to give one final push. With one last push, the infant's head could be seen followed with the rest of the body, and with that, a boy was born.

As the baby was freed from the mother's womb, the entire medical room began to tremble. Medical instruments fell from the tables, and medicines were raining down from cabinets. An ear-piercing scream suddenly emerged from the small, fragile infant. It was as if a megaphone was born alongside the baby. The screaming was so loud that it could be heard to surrounding rooms. Soon after, all doctors and medical staff began to rush into that one room where the screaming is originating.

It wasn't long after all of them gathered in the same place that little infant calmed down and opened his eyes.

They were green and somewhat circular but large and comforting to look at. Small patches of hair sprang from his tiny head and had the same color as his eyes. Tiny arms were robotically shaking as if to grab something or someone.

The doctor, recovering from the sudden outburst, proceeded to clean the baby and wrapped him in a white and warm blanket. As he did so, the infant started to cry once again, resonating heavily that all the medical staff covered their ears and closed their eyes as if they were being attacked. The room began to shake once again, only when Inko reached out to her crying baby in the midst of the confusion and panic infant calmed down. The medical staff was still in shock as they have never experienced this strange event in their entire lives.

For a new mother, this was something else entirely. She disregarded everything that was happening around her and just looked at her baby boy through the entire ordeal.

On the other hand, the father had completely different reaction. He was panicking hard. "What is happening? Are we under attack or something? Where is my baby, is my precious safe?" Where some of the questions running in his mind as he frantically dashed around the room, practically dancing around fallen medical apparatus and medicaments.

Only the sound of his wife finally broke him from his panic attack. Looking up where she was laying on a medical bed, holding his newborn son she spoke.

"Look Hizashi, this is our little boy, little Izuku. I can't express myself enough of how grateful I am to have such a gorgeous child", Inko said while holding her son in warm and welcoming arms, tears of joy slowly dripping from her plump cheeks.

Leaning closer to better see the baby, Hisashi smiled brightly at what he saw. He had his mother's eyes that is for sure, and when he grows up he will defiantly have her tear ducts.

Freckles were his, he had the same pattern on his cheeks, and his chin as well. Baby's hair was a mix of the two. While it was green, same as Inko's, it was curly, just like his. He was perfect in every sense of the word.

* * *

The doctor that had delivered hundreds if not thousands of babies were now confused as hell by the display of power from the infant. He in his long medical career has never witnessed or even heard of a just-born baby that had already activated their superpower, nowadays dubbed Quirks, if said power was not some kind of mutation. It was a first for him, but he put that aside as he was now focused on the need to check the mother's condition. Asking her politely and in a calming voice, as to not aggravate the now sleeping child that she was holding in her arms: "Mrs. Midoriya, how are you holding up?"

Inko then looked at her husband and with a joyous look in her eyes, told him what they had hoped for came true.

The child that was born on that very eventful day: he is Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

After a few days had passed, Inko along with Hisashi was dismissed from the hospital and went home with the happiest of smiles on their faces as they continuously looked at their baby boy.

Across the street of their apartment in Musutafu, Japan, lived a family that had a child of their own born on April 20, the same year as Izuku. He was now three months old and had ash blonde hair that was accompanied by sharp, thin, crimson-colored eyes.

Inko and Hisashi settled down in their apartment and laid their child in his crib in a prepared room. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

It was the couple from across the street, Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugo with their son Katsuki. After greeting one another, they proceeded to converse in the living room. Inko brewed cups of tea and offered them politely to the neighbors. The young fathers began to congratulate one another on their sons while Inko and Mitsuki started exchanging their experiences whilst giving birth.

Mitsuki was immersed in the story that Inko described during her labor. Followed by her fascination was confusion as she listened to the incident regarding the baby unleashing his quirk at birth, creating the screams and tremors. It was apparently the first-ever incident that the doctors witness a newborn using his quick; normally, a quirk manifests around the age of 4 or 5, and in rare cases, but never later than 10. While they were exchanging words, loud screams started emanating from Izuku's room. Inko and Mitsuki quickly investigated the sound coming from the room where their children were.

Once again, Izuku was found screaming and crying resulting in the ear-piercing resonance. The screaming and crying were enough to rattle little Katsuki as he too began to cry. Trembles could be felt all around the room as Izuku was still crying while his mother held him in her arms comforting him while Mitsuki approached her own son. Her ears had adapted to the loud and unbearable outbursts from Izuku, but she was worried about her guests as they had covered their ears in shock. The baby boy soon began to calm down along with the tremors he had caused.

Every so often, loud and flagrant cries could be heard from the small apartment in Musutafu. They were always accompanied by small earthquakes that sometimes were powerful enough to cause whole buildings to shake and sometimes even crack a little. The tears emanating from the child seemed to have been felt by mother nature as rain began pouring around the apartment.

This was the life of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya for almost a year. Every so often someone would call the police, oblivious to the cause of the screams. Police would arrive at a designated address to see a young couple hushing their child with heartwarming words of comfort. Inko would then repeatedly explain the situation, and the police and Inko went their separate ways. After a few of such visits, the entire police force was now informed of the unique situation regarding the little child, so every call that regarding the screaming and trembling was quickly resolved without the need of having to investigate further. Close neighbors were informed that this was something they must put up for some time, at least until the child matured and stopped crying. Some of the said neighbors weren't quite convinced that the child was the cause of all that was happening around them.

Two years had passed, and while some occasional tremors could still be felt, the screams seemed to have stopped. Izuku was now two years old, has become an adorable child with a set of four symmetrical freckles in a diamond formation on both of his cheeks. His hair, now much denser and longer, protrudes from his head like it was never combed whatsoever.

It was probably for the best, as doing so would anger the boy. Why was it so important to never anger him, someone would ask? Just look at the skies for the answer. Thunderous clouds would be invoked through anger in the area where he was standing. While thunderstorms were rather common in this section of Japan, what set apart these ominous looking clouds from normal ones were the green bolts of lightning that danced across the sky in graceful fury.

Only once was this phenomenon observed, and then all power grid in the entire section of Musutafu went completely dark.

It was all thanks to Izuku's angry outburst at his mom while she tried to put him to bed one night. He was watching a video his absolutely favorite hero, All Might, making his debut only to be interrupted midway by his mother. The resulting frustration from the young child is nothing strange at his age, but what happened next shocked Inko. She felt the expected tremors from the angered child, but then a new phenomenon had occurred. A sudden shock-wave scatters around young Izuku with enough force to throw Inko across the room, bruising her arm when she collided with the wall. She was nonetheless worried about her own son's safety, fearing that the shock-waves could have potentially harmed himself but was shocked to see him just staring at her with such a strong intent that it sent shivers down her spine.

Izuku's eyes have darkened as green sparks began to form both around them and from within. Suddenly, a thunderclap strikes nearby rattling the Midoriya household with its sheer might. A green hue emanated from outside of the window as the emerald storm closes in. Inko then realized what was the cause of said phenomenon. With real concern in her eyes, she turned to Izuku and proceeded to calm him down.

With all that was happening around her, she had difficulties standing up. The shaking of the floor was so intense that it could easily be assumed that a real earthquake was in effect. Green lightning continuously shot down from the sky with such fury that it completely blanketed the dreadful night sky with an ominous glow. Somehow, she managed to stand up and head to where her precious boy was sitting.

"Oh, my dear Izuku. I am so sorry for what I did. I truly am. Can you forgive me?" Inko gently spoke to her child while lovingly caressing him closely. The boy, who was initially shaking from anger, slowly calmed down and looked at his mother who remained in her tight embrace

"Mommy!" cried Izuku with tears starting to form from his green eyes returning back to normal, "I'm sorry that I caused all of this, but I was just so angry that I lost control of my emotions"

All the shaking had stopped while the clouds remained adrift but now calm. Electrical power had shut down within 10 city blocks with the epicenter emanating from the Midoriya's apartment. At that point, rain began to fall from the settled clouds. The rain gradually increased in magnitude as if it were accompanying Izuku's tears.

Inko started to gently massage Izuku's back, calming him down immensely. A few minutes have passed, and it seemed as the situation was resolved. Light slowly began to return to the darkened parts of the town, when a phone started to ring.

Inko knew who was calling. It was Mitsuki, her neighbor and also her new best friend and supporter.

"Inko! Are you all alright? Is everything alright?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes. Everything seems to be in order now that he finally calmed down" Inko responded.

"I'm sorry for what happened but it is all right now; all is fine with him." She added with relief in her voice, while Izuku was next to her holding his mom's hand.

"There was a huge storm this time - what happened?" Mitsuki asked in a worried tone.

"Izuku got really angry because I turned his favorite video of All Might off. It was as if something snapped in him and went completely nuts over it."

"That boy has so much power at his disposal that is almost criminal. He is becoming quite a troublemaker isn't he?" Mitsuki jokingly responded, "Anyways, I am glad that all is well now. Don't you worry. It will be some time before he gains control over his emotions, and when that happens he will definitely be a force to be reckoned with." Mitsuki spoke with confidence.

"Again, I'm really sorry for what happened Mitsuki. I'll try to ease his emotional outbursts as much as I can. Say hi to little Katsuki for me and tell him that Izuku is sorry for all the loud noises that he made, will you?"

"Will do Hun. Don't worry Inko, it will be alright. Have a good night Inko. Oh, and Izuku as well." Mitsuki then hung up.

As soon as Mitsuki hung up, the phone rang again, this time from the Musutafu's hero agency.

"Miss Midoriya, is everything all right? Am I wright to assume that this incident was caused by little Izuku? What could've happened to cause such enormous quakes and those green lightning?" It was common for the hero agency to call Inko regarding such incidents and she would always explain down to the last detail. So, she did just that.

"Alright, this is another power produced by that "Unbridled Emotions" quirk that young Izuku has."

"The list is getting quite long to the point that I am getting concerned Miss Midoriya. Will you and Izuku be alright? Should I send someone to check up on you two?"

"It's alright. No need for anyone to come over, we are both just fine. I too am concerned about my son, but we will manage." Inko said as she sighed as she usually does in calls like this one.

She then looked at Izuku and said to him in a calm voice: "Young man, what will I do with you? Come on, let's watch video one more time and after that to bed, understood?"

Izuku was happy as he sat down to his chair with his eyes sparkling, watching the video from start to finish without even blinking. He was happy, so happy that the air seemed to be filled with a soothing aroma. Inko's minor injuries started to be cured, but she remained oblivious to the effect. As the video is nearing its end, Izuku's head starts to nod off, evidently tired from the entire experience.

"I'm sorry mommy. I promise that I won't go angry at you again. Can you forgive me?" Izuku solemnly spoke to her mother when the video ended.

Inko only lovingly embraces him once more, carrying him to bed. As young Izuku slowly doses away, Izuku softly pecks his head and spoke sweetly to him, a smile forming unconsciously on his face, "Don't worry honey. Mommy will never be mad at you. You are after all my small hero."

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya – quirk: "Unbridled Emotion"**

**He was just a tiny, little baby when his powers were first shown. He has ability to change the world around him with just his emotions. When sad, rain begins to fall, when angry, tremors and green thunders are produced from dark clouds that form within a five-kilometer radius from where he is standing. When he's happy, a soothing air is produced that calms everyone around him and sometimes heal small injuries.**

* * *

While Izuku is young, to say the least, he has already shown so much power that it would put some Pro Heroes to shame. And he has just begun to grow and experience new states of emotion. What else will be able to do once he grows up and has better control over his emotions? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Children**

Somewhere in the middle of the woods in Japan, two boys were frolicking in the spring breeze, role-playing as heroes pursuing villains. Spring petals rain down the two joyful children as they run around with smiles on their faces.

Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya were best of friends ever since the start of their relationship. Katsuki would play with him and comfort him when he had his usual emotional outbursts. This alone made Izuku happy and grateful that he had a friend like Katsuki.

When they were both four years old, Katsuki's quirk has now begun to manifest. His mom could create glycerin from her sweat glands and his father could produce acidic sweat with combustive and explosive properties from his hands. Combine the two and the results have given Katsuki the power of Explosion. His Quirk allowed him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. With his new-found power given to his best friend, Izuk's admiration for his best friend had only grown substantially. Following Katsuki's leadership, they shall explore the ruins hidden in the forest and capture the villains. With Izuku's powerful, yet still somewhat uncontrollable Quirk, and Katsuki's explosive power, none can stop this duo! Well… at least until Izuku regains his courage in their march.

"Let's go Izuku! March forward and follow me to the secret Villain base that I discovered!" With full of confidence and a glint in his eyes, Katsuki marched onward without hesitation, followed by Izuku.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Izuku asked his friend, reluctantly following him in an unsafe route to the villain's hideout.

"If you don't do what must be done, how can you call yourself Hero? Look at me: with my explosive Quirk, I can crush any Villain that crosses my path! No one can oppose me! It'll be just fine as long as you're with me." Katsuki proclaimed and continued marching forwards brimming with confidence.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't do what must be done, but this place is scary. I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen." Just as Izuku spoke, something in him changed. A strange sensation began to overtake him, and it felt empowering.

His fear forced his adrenal gland to work overtime, and his fear was suddenly gone, replaced with renewed courage. Izuku was practically jumping out of his boots like water boiling out of a kettle. Now he began marching forward and behind Katsuki without hesitation, something Katsuki caught on and began suspecting.

"Hey Izuku, what has gotten into you? You seem like you're going to jump out of your boots from all the shaking and hopping. Are you scared or something? Don't tell me you're scared, I don't want to fall asleep in this place." Katsuki knew that when Izuku was scared, he would produce a thick black fog that puts everyone nearby to sleep instantly. He himself had experienced it before.

"No Katsuki, I'm not scared~ I feel fine, and not just fine~ I feel like I can do anything! Let's go and catch these Villains!"

Katsuki was impressed by the sudden change in Izuku's behavior, but he knew something was suspicious about this situation. It seemed like he went through a complete 1-180 out of blue.

"Hey, you said that you were scared to go to this place. What changed? Is this another part of your Quirk? Katsuki questioned as he turned towards Izuku and put his face directly in front of his with a serious look.

"I cannot believe this… every day you awake some new power and it pisses me off! I cannot process just how many abilities you have. Every single day, in every single situation that you find yourself in, you just keep on showing how much power you have. This is not fair."

"Katsuki, what is with the serious face of yours? It isn't something that I can control, nor do I want to do. It just happens out of nowhere. I too am upset with how uncontrollable my quirk is sometimes, but it is still something that I must deal with on a daily basis. I can't just stop feeling, you know." Izuku swiftly replied with his own serious look.

"Don't you give me lame excuses Midoriya. I know it's hard for you but if you keep on slacking, I'll surpass you one day, and you'll be weaker than me. What will happen then? Will you feel sad or angry knowing that you could do so much more to perfect what you have? I'll be your best friend till the day I die, but what if you could prevent that from ever happening? What will you do then? Tell me, do you really feel like it's impossible for you to make great achievements with the Quirk you have? I believe in you, and so should you." Katsuki swiftly replied with pride.

"Let's see… What are your Quirk abilities? Start from the top and don't forget anything, got it?"

Izuku stood there and was shocked by the words his friend told him, but he shook his head and replied without hesitation, "Well, my Quirk is _Unbridled Emotions. _We know it has different attributes attached to it revolving around my emotions. But sometimes it seems it activates without me even noticing." He took a deep breath and scratched back of his head, pausing. Katsuki was getting angry from the long pause Izuku took while thinking.

"For example, if I feel sad, dark fog appears and it puts everyone to sleep. My anger causes tremors sometimes strong enough that people are knocked down to their knees, and dark clouds appear with green lightning powerful enough to darken some city blocks around me." He took another deep breath and proceeded to explain.

"When I'm happy, a soothing air is produced that calms everyone around me and I noticed that sometimes small injuries begin to heal. If I start to cry, rain begins to fall. And now I felt fear and it seems that I get an adrenaline rush." He paused for a minute. "I think that's all I know of my abilities."

"What about that loud screaming you murdered my ears with? What's with that huh?" Katsuki added with obvious anger in his look.

"Ohh yeah, I can produce really loud sounds when I want to. That's the only ability that I can somewhat control."

"OK, let's start with that. We're far enough from anyone so let's try it out. I'll cover my ears and you scream as loud as you can, ok? Don't feel like you need to hold back. I'll be just fine. If you hold back, I'll murder you" Katsuki proclaimed with a determined look in his eyes. He was trying to teach Izuku to control his emotional outbursts in his own way.

"Katsuki, are you sure about this? You could be hurt really badly, you know?" Izuku was worried as usual but nonetheless continued to test his voice after receiving an irritated glare from Katsuki. He then put his fingers in his ears and pushed them as hard as he could.

That was when Izuku opened his mouth. He took as much of the air in as he could, and with all his might, bellowed from the bottom of his lungs.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

An amplified scream expanded through the entire forest. Birds scrambled from the sudden sound, and all the animals scattered away in shock. Echoes could be heard as the sound traveled in between the old walls of ruins not far from where they were standing.

When Izuku stopped, he took a deep breath and looked back at Katsuki, see him with his eyes closed He was on the ground in a fetal position with blood trickling down his ears. Izuku grew with worry but composed himself enough to quickly check on him.

"Katsuki! Are you alright? Are you hurt? He asked in a concerned voice, placing his right hand on him to see if anything could be done.

Katsuki opened his eyes and looked him with a shocked gaze that made Izuku twitch a little.

"What the hell was that Izuku? It's insane! As soon as you began screaming, I fell to the floor, and I think my ear is bleeding. What gives? You went all out, didn't you?"

Izuku's worry then transitioned to panic. As his panic intensified he suddenly vanished, then reappeared at another location. Then again, and again. The rate in which Izuku was vanishing and reappearing became so fast that thousands of panicking Izuku's seem to have appeared out of nowhere all over the area, leaving afterimages each time.

"What in the world?" Katsuki yelled in confusion at the panicking Izuku who continued teleporting all over the forest.

"Calm down! What's going on? There are thousands of you. What gives? Can you hear me dammit?"

After hearing Katsuki's voice, Izuku began to slow down, and only a few afterimages remained around Katsuki. Then, all of a sudden, Izuku popped into being right in front of a now-standing Katsuki. Seeing Izuku pop out of nowhere in front of him made him back up in response.

"OK. I don't know what the hell happened, but I want you to explain it to me what you felt before doing whatever that was. What was the sensation when you were doing it? Tell me everything, got it?"

Izuku noticed that Katsuki had an intense look in his eyes and knew that he was compelled to explain the situation to the best of his knowledge.

"Well, I started to panic as soon as I saw blood coming from your ears. I was concerned that I caused some serious damage to your hearing. I also wanted to check on you from every possible angle to see if you were ok. Then I just started appearing all over the place, it was as if I was here and there at the same time. I was close, and I was far away if you know what I mean. It felt as if I was everywhere, but I was just desperate to be near you. It was strange… and scary." Izuku muttered his explanation so fast that it took Katsuki some time to process all that was said.

After a short amount of thinking and coming with proper diagnosis of Izuku's explanation, Katsuki noted, "It seems that you teleported, and it was so fast that you were literally in two places at once. But not just two places, more like a thousand."

"I want you to imagine the feeling that you just had, what you imagined, and what you tried to do just before it happened. I want you to try to do it again but this time, as you concentrate on your emotion, think of a place where you want to be. Make a mental image in your mind and release the emotion. If everything goes as I imagined it would, then you will appear at that location. Think hard and don't hesitate OK?" Katsuki carefully explained his plan and looked at Izuku with reassurance. He then took a few steps back waiting for Izuku to start the experiment.

Izuku was calm, and he was trying to recall what he felt, what it was like to teleport, and what it meant to him. As he was thinking of emotions he felt during his prior use of his new power, the image of his room appeared in his mind. He imagined him being there, and as soon as his emotions reached full manifestation of panic induced by injuring his best friend, he was gone.

Katsuki remained at the same spot that Izuku just vanished without batting an eyelid, confident in his friend's ability. After a few seconds, Izuku appeared in the same location with a smile all over his face. He had something in his arm: an action figure of All Might that Katsuki gave him for his birthday.

"Look, look, look!" He began jumping excitingly with joy all around Katsuki while showing him the figurine. "I did it! Look I did it." Now standing in front of Katsuki with a shine in his eyes that simply said: I'm so proud of myself.

"Ok slow down. I see you did it, but what exactly did you do? Start explaining."

"Well I imagined the feeling I had while I was looking at your bleeding ears and I also imagined being in my room and I just was there. Like instantly I was there. There wasn't any delay in between me being here and, in my room, just puff and…" He was so happy that air began to feel like it was filled with happiness itself.

"Look Izuku, your happiness is producing a calming air all around us, and I feel like my ears are starting to heal. And look at you. You're looking like a flashlight for some reason", And he was; Izuku's body was somehow being illuminated as if someone flicked the lights on inside his own body.

After another panic session (and more teleporting) from discovering yet another part of his quick, the two boys finally resumed their exploration of the ruins as makeshift Pro-Heroes. Young boys, best of friends, took note of everything that happened on that day when they tried to catch Villains. It started to get dark as the Sun set, with a bright red color that could be seen from afar, and both boys agreed to head home, awaiting for what excitement the next days would bring.

**Izuku Midoriya, quirk "Unbridled Emotion"**

**As he feels different emotions he can manifest them in every way possible.**

**When sad, rain begins to fall, when angry, tremors and green thunder is produced from dark clouds that form in a five-kilometer radius from where he is standing. When he's happy, a soothing air is produced that calms everyone around him, sometimes heal small injuries. And most recently, he can emit a bright light from his body.**

**When scared, thick black fog appears that puts everyone to sleep. He can scream so loud that no other sound seems to match it. Fear induced, he can teleport to a location that he thinks of and be there in an instant.**

Only time will tell what he will be able to do once he learns to control his emotions. Control is the key, and both Katsuki and Izuku know that they need to work diligently to be the best they possibly can be and become the Heroes who save those in need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Villain**

Another morning starts the day, and mail had arrived early with a letter for the Midoriya household. The mail was a plain, white envelope sealed with a red wax mark imprinted on it with the letter "A" in the middle and a letter "U" surrounding it. Inko put two and two together and figured out it was a letter from U.A. High School.

She knew it was for her son, but she couldn't decide to open it and see the details or to wait for Izuku to come home and see the mail himself. Who knows what could be inside? Other than the letters from the Hero agency in Musutafu, never did such an important letter came to their doorstep.

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo are 14 years old now, both in their last year of school. Only a few months remained until they finish it, passing each semester with flying colors. No one could match their intellect in any given subject. Heck, even some teachers were not even close to their IQ scores.

Since Katsuki decided to help Izuku practice control of his Quirk, both boys have frequently sparred one another with and without using their powers. Each consecutive spar has been productive, sometimes even bloody, but they didn't care; it was all to become more in control of their abilities. One could tell just by looking at there's bodies that were full of muscle mass.

Katsuki was a little bit more muscular, but it was nonetheless marginal in comparison to Izuku. One could say he had a grown man's body containing the youthfulness of a teen spirit. Forged by many years of practice, both Izuku and Bakugo have developed muscular yet lean bodies designed to combat opponents. Every part of their body was pure muscle with only a minuscule of fat on them. Even with these muscles, their bodies remain more flexible than most body-builders who have sacrificed their agility for bulk.

It wasn't in Izuku's nature to fight, but he will defend himself if the situation deems it necessary. Katsuki, on the other hand, was like a short fuse that would set off whenever he would hear something remotely close to insults. Comparing him to Midoriya personality-wise, it's still a wonder as to how they became friends in the first place.

Some of these outbursts do not always stem from insults, however. Because Midoriya is especially concerned with keeping his quirk inactive, Katsuki would often lash out at his unwillingness to properly express emotions. This would eventually lead to Katsuki dubbing Midoriya "Deku". Izuku wasn't happy about the name as the name implied that he was a useless person. Katsuki clarified to him that Deku, in his own words, meant an unemotional individual, as Izuku was always trying to hide and compress his true feelings. It was a while before Izuku accepted his friend's given name as it reminded him that he needed to keep his emotions in check. It is still true that he still sometimes loses control of his abilities, but they weren't anything life-threatening.

Similar to how Izuku was given a nickname, Izuku started to nickname his best friend "Kacchan". The reason behind the nickname was not as symbolic as "Deku" as it was just simply the first two letters of Katsuki's first name combined with "Chan". Nonetheless, they both referred to each other as such.

**LINE BRAKE**

Just today in school, as the homeroom teacher was explaining the details of the career aptitude test that he was giving out to each student, Izuku eventually became disinterested in the details, and in turn, a strange, ethereal creature manifested around his head, floating around aimlessly. Izuku then proceeded to doze off followed shortly with the creature. The teacher took notice of the dosing student and then shouted at Izuku, who, in heat of the moment, jumped from his seat, confused about what was happening.

"Listen Midoriya. I know that you and mister Bakugo are both applying to U.A. High School, but please pay attention while I explain the test to other students. And If I see just one of your _Imagination_ flying around your head again, you will get detention." The teacher replied with a strict look on his face while still giving out the aptitude tests to other students.

"HAHAHA, that what you get for not paying attention during class, Deku. But still, I know how you feel. Everyone here wants to be a Hero, but you and I know that only the two of us are getting into U.A. High." Katsuki proclaimed with a grin on his face.

"That's not nice, saying it out loud you know. Who knows how it might turn out Kacchan. You brag here in front of everyone declaring that you and I will pass entrance exams and end up attending the most prestigious school in the country, but what if we don't get in? What will you say then? Everyone will make fun of you and me for speaking out. Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Izuku replied in a calm yet somewhat concerned voice.

"And sorry Teach. I forgot to turn my quirk cancellation bracelet on. It won't happen again. I promise." Izuku added.

Shortly after, the school day ended and Katsuki went to take a long walk as he had something to think over. Izuku, on the other hand, headed straight home but decided to take a shortcut.

**LINE BRAKE**

He was walking through a narrow path leading through a tunnel. It was quite damp and dark. Mumbling something to himself as he continued walking with his head facing down, he did not pay any attention to his surrounding area. It was only when a strange sound of running liquid that he regained his sense of his surroundings. He turned around to see what or who that might be and was dumbstruck at the creature slowly approaching him. It was green, and it looked like it was made out of sludge. The Sludge then spoke, "A medium-sized body to hide in."

It was then that Izuku realized that was face-to-face with a Villain, and with that sadistic look in his eyes he knew that his attantions weren't anything sort of malitious.

Izuku continued to stand motionless, still dumbstruck by fear. That fear turned into panic as Izuku bolted in the other direction, away from the Villain. At that point, the Sludge Villain wrapped his slimy body around Izuku and subdued him. The slime slowly crawled into each orifice in Izuku's face, strangling him in the process.

It was quite a grotesque scene.

Izuku was scared and struggling to break free. He was scared that he is going to die.

The sludge villain growled, "I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. You'll make it easier for both of us if you stop struggling. This will be over pretty soon. Only a few seconds and it will be all over. I just need to reorange few organs to fit inside."

Izuku tried to scratch the slime of his mouth but with no success. He had his Quirk cancellation bracelet turned on, preventing him from activating his Quirk. He tried to activate it regardless but was unsuccessful.

He screamed and screamed, but no sound could escape from his mouth as the slime continued to choke him. It was hopeless.

"_Why am I going to die?_" He asked himself. "_I have all this power in my possession, but because of this bracelet, I can't use it. I really am pathetic._" He closed his eyes in expectance of his certain demise.

He slowly began to drift away, losing consciousness. He only could think of his parents and of Kacchan. "_I will never see them again, I didn't even get to say goodbye_."

And in that moment out of nowhere, a voice could be heard, a powerful, bellowing voice that he, the Sludge Villain, and almost everyone in the world recognized.

"**Fear not kid. Why? Because I AM HERE!**"

The #1 recognized pro hero, All Might, had arrived! Quickly unleashing his power move: Texas Smash, he created a shockwave just by swinging his right hand into fist towards the Sludge Villain. The resulting impact has scattered the Villain all over the tunnel!

It was over in an instant.

A few minutes have passed until Izuku regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his cheaks hearting a little. It was strange sensation. Like someone was hitting him. As he looked up to the sky, he saw All Might standing face to face with him.

"**Thank goodness. You are okay! Excellent! Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style but... This is a strange land for me. Haven't had a chance to run through city suer system before today. Hahahaha!", **All Might bellowed in amusement as he brought out a plastic water bottle. **"I have successfully captured the villain and contained him in this bottle. I am amazed that he could fit in it.**"

Izuku was shocked; he didn't think that he will meet All Might so soon is his life. Scrambling to find his notebook containing information about heroes, villains, and Quirks, he finally located it and noticed that All Might had already signed it. Izuku couldn't contain his excitement and screamed his lungs out in front of All Might. As he did so, All Might began to leave. It seems that he was in a hurry, but Izuku didn't want him to leave. At least not yet. He wanted to ask him something, something that only Hero like him could answer. As all Might prepared to jump off, Izuku panicked and grabbed onto one of his legs.

Now airborne, glued onto All Might's leg for dear life, only one thought was in his mind: One question. And only one answer will determine his entire future.

All Might noticed that something grabbed his leg and was surprised to see the boy he'd rescued attached. "**What are you doing? Let go! Even as a fan, such enthusiasm is a bit match."**

Izuku with tears in his eyes brought up by wind shouted "No way! If I let go now, I will die! I need to ask you something first!"

Izuku and All Might landed on the building closest to them as the Hero's mouth began to fill with blood. "_**Not now, I can't hold it much longer!**_**"** All Might thought to himself. Izuku didn't notice this as he was now laying on the ground face down in front of him.

All Might attempted to hurry away, but yet again, he was caught off guard by the young boy now holding a serious look in his eyes. "Wait, All Might, I need to ask you something only you can answer."

"**Fine, but make it quick**." As he turned around to look at the young boy, his whole body deflated. Smoke could be seen emanating from his body which now looked like a skeleton with only the skin on it. He was very thin, and his face resembled that of a zombie.

Izuku was facing down and with a calm voice asked: "Can someone with an uncontrollable quirk ever be a hero? I already know the answer, but I need you to say it. Please answer me. I beg of you."

He then looked in direction of all Might but saw a completely different person. "What? Where did All Might go? What happened? He was right here in front of me just a moment ago."

The skeleton with skin sprouted some blood from his mouth and answered that he is All Might.

"No way! How can you be All Might? You are a completely different person! All Might is strong and muscular and you... well you look like you're going to die soon, sorry."

"I assure you young boy that I am all Might. This is something that only a few people have seen and only a few people know why. I may look like I'm going to drop dead right here and now but this is my True form. When I do hero work I transform into my masculine form." All Might explained his situation.

He lifted his shirt and showed his left side of the torso revealing one big scar. "Five years ago, a villain did this to me. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed and part of my stomach was removed. I look like this because of the side effects of the surgery. I can only do my hero work for about three hours a day." He continued "He almost killed me, but somehow I managed to defeat him. This event never went public. If people knew the truth it would cause doubts in the Symbol of Peace. A hero should always smile and save people but in this form, I can't even save myself."

Then his gaze was directed at Izukus eyes. "You asked me if you can be a hero with an uncontrollable Quirk. Well, let me tell you. A hero is someone who saves people, someone who gives them hope for a better tomorrow, and someone who is there to help those in need. You have Quirk that you cannot control? With time and practice, every quirk can be controlled. And yes, you too can become a hero. And please don't tell anyone of what transpired here today. All Might finished his story.

Izuku stood there with a shining look in his eyes. What he needed to hear from a Hero that he admired the most was inspiring: "You too Can Be A Hero". They went their separate ways from there.

**LINE BRAKE**

Downtown, not far from where Izuku was, another villain attack had occurred. He quickly skipped towards there to see what the commotion was about. Heroes had gathered around but remained idle as they all helplessly watched the villain holding a civilian hostage. As Izuku gains a better view of the commotion, he notices that it was the same Sludge Villain that tried to abduct his body.

"What? The Slime Villain? But didn't All Might take care of him?" Izuku thought hard and finally realized that All Might didn't have the bottled-up Villain with him once they were on the roof.

"This is my fault. I made him drop the bottle and because of it, someone else is in danger. It was just half an hour ago too. I need to get closer and take a look." Midoriya thought to himself worried.

The Heroes tried to free the young boy from harm's way but none of them had a quirk that could successfully rescue the hostage. As Izuku moved forward to better see the action, he stops for the moment and looked at the villain and the boy.

His eyes widened in shock to see Katsuki is struggling to take a breath.

"Kacchan?! Why is he here? Oh no, it can't be... I need to do something otherwise Kacchan will die! I have to act now!"

Immediately and without secont thought, he disabled his Quirk cancellation bracelet and ran right into the commotion. Desperately thinking of what he should do to save his friend, a thick black fog manifested from his invoked fear, directed towards the Villain.

Katsuki managed to notice Izuku approaching and saw the black miasma. His mouth was still full of slime, and he couldn't breathe; he could use this predicament to his advantage. This could be his chance to break free and take a breath of life.

"Wha- what is this black smoke? Where is it coming from?", The fog quickly approached the villain's mouth and took a breath of it.

The Villain suddenly fell asleep as Katsuki coughed out slime from his mouth and took a deep breath. Rejuvenated by the oxygen entering his lungs, Katsuki bolted right out of the Sludge's clutches and towards the Pro Heroes. All the Heroes that were immobile were now paralyzed from what has transpired and among them was the skeletal form of All Might.

Izuku ran to his friend while reactivated his bracelet just to be sure that nothing extraordinary happens.

"Kacchan, are you alright? Can you breathe? Will you be ok? Do I need to heal something?" He asked with worry on his face.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Deku. I owe you my life yet again." Katsuki proclaims with a happy smile all over his face. It's a rare moment to witness Katsuki ever smiling.

"It was quite a show you put out there, young man, but who are you?" asked one hero standing by.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is Katsuki Bakugo, my best friend."

**LINE BRAKE**

After a short interrogation and witness the Sludge Villain being detained by the Heroes, Katsuki and Izuku headed straight home. While walking down the street, a figure appeared in front of them; it was All Might in his muscular form and it looked like he had something to say.

"**Young boy, you asked me if you can be a hero with uncontrollable Quirk. It didn't look like you were out of control back there. Well, let me tell you now with even more certainty than before. You definitely Can Be A Hero, the greatest hero this world had ever seen! If young Bakugo could excuse us, I need to talk to you in private if it's ok with you**." All Might put his hand on Midoriyas' shoulder and looked at Bakugo for the answer.

What will All Might ask Izuku? What could this mean for our young boy? Izuku knows that something is wrong with the Symbol of Peace. He deduced that much prior to the Sludge Villain attack. Why does he need to talk specifically with him and not Kacchan?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Hero**

Bakugo stood next to Izuku dumbfounded to see All Might right before them. He then turned towards Izuku

"How do you know All Might Deku?" Katsuki asked with mild irritation.

"Well, you see. The Villain that attacked you also attacked me half an hour earlier. I had my Quirk cancellation bracelet turned on, and I couldn't defend myself." Izuku stopped for a moment. "I almost died, but All Might managed to save me and capture the Villain. I wanted to ask him something, but he was already ready to jump off, so without thinking, I grabbed onto his leg. I then was launched with All Might, accidentally making him drop the Villain in the process. I'm really sorry Kacchan. It was my fault that you also almost died." Izuku trailed off, his face red with embarrassment and shame.

Katsuki stood there in shock that Deku was also almost killed by the same villain that attack him. Although he was saved by All Might, he still was intrigued by Number one Hero's sudden interest towards Deku.

"Oii Deku. Nobody was killed. You also cleaned up the mess you started so it doesn't matter anymore. Still, I'm glad that you're alright now. Anyways, why did you want to speak with Izuku alone All Might?" Bakugo had a scary look in his eyes as he turned towards all Might in his muscular form, having a tick on his forehead.

**"Young Bakugo. I know that you are Midoriya's best friend, but I need to ask him something in private. This only concerns him at the moment. Is it ok with you?"** The Symbol of Peace calmly asks Bakugo with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, if you insist then you can have him, but I want to know more, and I'll find out one way or another. As you said, he is my best friend and we don't keep any secrets from each other."

Izuku and All Might then distanced themselves from Bakugo to speak in private. Izuku didn't know what to think. Why did All Might want to talk to him in private? Was it something he said or is it that maybe he is going to get into trouble for interfering with official Hero work? He was scared that he was going to get schooled yet again for using his Quirk in public without a hero's license.

"Umm-"

"**Most of the top Heroes show signs of greatness even as children... Many of them claim that their bodies simply moved before they could think! That what happened to you back there, yes?!**" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. His chest puffed even more. "**You, young man, WILL be a Hero. I believe you're worthy of receiving my power. My power is yours to inherit**."

"…Say WHAT?!" Izuku looked him with a questioning look in his eyes. Dumbfounded as he was he asked "What do you mean inherit? How can I inherit your power? I'm confused. Can you elaborate?"

"**Listen, kid. This concerns my Quirk. The tabloids like to guess that it's super strength or boosted power, and I avoid the questions in interviews by making jokes. 'All Might', the Symbol of Peace, must come off as a natural-born Hero. But my quirk... It was passed down to me as the Olympic torch.**" All Might spread his hand and directed his gaze towards Izuku who still had the same look in his eyes, those of confusion and wonder.

"What do you mean passed down to you? How can Quirks be passed down person to person if not from parent to child? It is unheard of that Quirks can be passed down person to person. It is true, your quirk is one of the seven greatest mysteries of the world and there has been endless debate over what it might be. There isn't a day that goes by without some new theory on the internet but... Well... Now he says it was passed down to him. Naturally, I have no idea what he means... But more than that, that's not even a theory that anyone proposes before and that's mostly because we still know so little about what Quirks really are in the first place… I mean we use the term "Quirk" to begin with because each power or characteristic is so very particular to a single person..." Deku continued to trail off with incoherent mumbling.

"**Calm down kid! How can one person speak so fast and with so much passion? Did I break you with this information? You speak faster than I can punch Villains. Listen. I have many secrets, but I never lie. What I have told you is the truth. I have the ability to transfer power, that's the Quirk I inherited. It is known as One for All.**"

"One for All…" Izuku noted in awe, tilting his head slightly.

"**Yes, One for All**."

"**The first person cultivates power. And then passes it to another. The next refine it and pass it on again. Those crying out for help and those with brave and true heart link to form… A crystalline network of power! Power greater than anything else in this world.** **You would be ninth holder of that power, and you would surpass even me one day. I choose you to become the next Symbol of Peace. I Choose You, because when the Sludge villain attacked, you were more heroic than anyone else there. But I want you to decide if it is what you want. I can give you this Quirk, but it is up to you if you want to accept it**." All Might finalized with a smile on his face, bowing before Izuku with respect, who was now kneeling on the ground and crying his eyes out. He was overwhelmed with emotions of Pride, Happiness, Sincerity, Humility. But most of all, he was grateful to be called the NEXT Symbol of Peace.

Katsuki was looking at the scene that unraveled several meters from him. He couldn't hear what the two of them were talking about, but when Izuku fell to his knees, he rushed to his aid. No way in hell was he going to let someone else make Deku feel like shit.

"**So, what do you say young man?"** asked All Might well spreading his hand forward like he is trying to hug Izuku in anticipation of acceptance.

"I- "

"WHAT THE HELL DAMMIT?!"

Katsuki zoomed in front of All Might ready to explode his face off. Murder was seen all over Katsuki.

"I don't care what you wanted All Might, but I'm not letting even you lay a finger on Deku if you're just here to berate him." Katsuki raged on, hand still directed towards the Symbol of Peace.

"Kacchan wait. He's not insulting me or anything", Izuku directed towards Katsuki. Katsuki turned around, facing him with confusion, but still pointed his hard forward.

"But Deku- "

"Let him finish Kacchan. It's nothing bad. Really. Still, thanks for looking out for me", Izuku determinedly spoke to his friend, moist trails still on Izuku's now gleaming smile. Katsuki scoffed then distanced himself again, stating that he'll wait a bit longer. He then added that he will murder All Might if he tried to do something funny to Deku again.

"**Your friend really cares about you huh Young Midoriya?" **All Might finally spoke, observing the relationship between these two boys.

"You have no idea. He was the only one who was there when my quirk went out of control many times. I couldn't be more grateful nor lucky for having a friend like that", Izuku answered. Finally getting back to the topic, Izuku finally gave his answer.

"I have no reason to refuse, so yes I accept your offer All Might. But before we continue, I need to tell you that I too have a quirk that is powerful enough to even destroy a city with one blow. If you give me your power, a power that will grow even stronger than yours now, that would mean that I would theoretically be able to destroy an entire continent if I lose control over it. I want to be a Hero most of all, but before I become what I strive to be, I need to learn how to control my overwhelming power that comes out of emotion."

"**What do you mean destroy a whole City? Your Quirk, as I saw, was something like a fog that puts people who inhale it to sleep. Something like Pro heroine Midnight. I can easily see you putting a few hundred civilians to slumber, but it wouldn't destroy a city. I must say I am confused."** All Might questioned, confused about how a mere fog could destroy an entire city.

"Well yes, that is part of my Quirk, but not entirely the only thing I can do. My Quirk is called Unbridled Emotions. What it does is quite complicated to explain it simply. But long story short, when I feel certain emotions, something happens accordingly. The fog I produced while fighting the Sludge Villain is called Slumber. It puts everyone that breaths it to sleep as you figured out yourself. The emotion that triggers it is Sadness. I have many other powers that can be quite destructive compared to that one. For example, when I'm angry I can produce thunder clouds that create green lightning that is menacing to everything it strikes. It can easily kill, but I manage to control it somewhat, so I don't kill somebody accidentally. Some powers I have are destructive by nature while others are not meant to inflict damage…" Before Izuku could continue he was stopped by all Might.

"**So you are that weather boy that everyone was talking about in my Hero agency. I always hoped that I could get the chance to meet you but to think that I would choose you to be the one to inherit One for All... I never considered that scenario. Who would have thought.**" Still grinning while a twinkle can be seen in his eyes he continued.

"**I'm well aware of most of your powers. Combined that with my quirk, you certainly will hold cataclysmic power. Your body is quite developed for someone your age and I can see that you trained with heroic goals in mind. Nothing but simply training your Quirk will help you control your power. I will train you to further develop your strength and mind so you can fully accept One for All as your own. This power that I will pass over to you can be quite destructive if one is not physically prepared to accept it. Imagine your limbs shoot out of your body in the most gruesome scene in your life. That's how much power my quirk has."** All Might explained.

Izuku made a mental image of how his legs and hands shoot form his body like rockets. Instead of smoke, however, blood fuels these rockets. He shook his head, ridding of the mental image he creates. Drying out the tears that were still there after his heart was touched by All Might words, he continued to listen intently.

"**Kid, if you say that you can't control your Quirk, how is it that nothing is happening now? You seem pretty emotional to me at this instant**. All Might questioned Izuku.

"Oh, right! He pulled his right sleeve up to show his bracelet. "This bracelet is specially made for me. It is a Quirk cancelation device made by David Shield. "

"**David Shield you say. I know of him. He is one of my best friends over the sea in America. I was there interning when I was still a student of UA. So, he made it huh? It must be very special then."**

"You are friends with the most talented inventor in the world? But then again, I'm not even that surprised. He did make all of your hero costumes after all so of course, he would be your friend. But to think that person responsible for your costumes is the same as one who made me this bracelet." Izuku continued rambling for a while after but was yet again stopped by All Might.

"**Oh my God. Will you stop geeking out to everything hero-related? You were about to tell me something about the bracelet and then went completely geek-mode on me."**

"Ahh sorry. It is just that I love everything hero related. I even make notes. You're in one of them." He reached to his backpack to take a notebook out. It was a big format notebook with 100+ pages in it. On the front of the cover was a large number 25 indicating that it is the twenty-fifth notebook he filled with notes regarding heroes and villains.

"But naught of that. This bracelet cancels my Quirk so I can experience emotions without causing my powers to manifest. It was created after a very shameful incident I caused one night. I was having a nightmare, and I caused an earthquake so powerful that a volcano sprouted in the middle of the town. Luckily no one was killed or seriously injured, so I didn't end up in Tartarus prison…" He trailed the last part in a very low tone, shame seen in his eyes.

"**Ohh my, I remember that particular incident. It made national news, but it was covered up as a natural disaster. I can see now that you were responsible for it happening. No need to worry, I don't judge people for what they could not control. But this bracelet of yours is quite handy."**

"Yea it is. It is because of it that I can finally have normal days without worrying that I might cause problems for others. After all, I want to help people, not bring danger to them. That is why I strive to be the best I can be, and with my notebooks, I have learned a lot about heroism." He glanced over All Might who was curiously looking at the notebook in his hands.

"Do you want to take a look? I would be honored if you find any information about it helpful." Izuku offered Notebook #25 to All Might which he gratefully accepted.

When he opened the last entry in it he was amazed by the amount of information it had. The entry was based on Mount Lady. Information regarding her appearance, quirk, abilities, and signature moves are listed down in keep details. In addition, there were some extra information regarding potential add-ons or certain interactions with other Pro Heroes.

_Additional note: Given that her quirk increases her size immensely, adding a retractable fan-like protrusions to her costume when she enters her Gigantification could potentially give her a long-ranged wind strike similar to All Might's Texas Smash. _

_Good co-op partners  
Ectoplasm – Ectoplasm can create multiple clones with his quirk. She can send in these clones into the field of battle quickly using her size to her advantage. The clones can also make for dispensable ammunition as a secondary option if necessary. The swarm of clones also can help out in dealing with smaller targets while Mt Lady focuses on larger ones._

_Midnight – Despite not necessarily having the best relationship, Mt. Lady's quirk works well with Midnight's. Mt. Lady can safely be out of reach from Midnight's perfumes making them a surprisingly compatible duo. _

"_**How does he know all of this? It is as if Mt. Lady herself was interviewed by young Izuku. He even included another section for possible improvements. If this information got in the hands of the Villains, it would be catastrophic. Shear amount of information about Quirks just in this notebook is astonishing, and there are 24 more like this one?" **_All Might thought to himself, gapping at the amount of detail listed in these notes.

"**Young Midoriya, how did you manage to get all of this information? The astonishing amount of details in this book alone is overwhelming. You really are a Fanboy to the core."**

"Ahh… Let me explain." Izuku sighted. "I have an inert ability to evaluate Quirks of person I'm looking at. I can't help but become analytical to Quirks when I see them, how it's implemented and sometimes even see what weaknesses someone has. But when I look at you, I feel confused. Looking you in the eyes I see seven quirks, and it confuses me. I figure one is the transfer quirk, the second one is stockpiling, but what about the other five?" Izuku looked at All Might with confusion.

"**You don't say. Well, that ability must be one of the rarest in the whole world. If you were a villain I would really be in trouble. Also, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. The only Quirk I ever use is my super strength. I haven't manifested any other quirk beside that one." **theSymbol of Peace replied with equal confusion.

"Hmm." Midoriya sighted. "Well, now I'm really confused. But never mind that. I must ask you something very important. As you probably know, Kacchan is on the verge of snapping at us with how long we've been talking. I want to ask you, if you allow it, if I can tell Bakugo all that transpired between us. We don't keep any secrets one from another, and I mean none. It would be very disrespectful if he doesn't know that you chose me to become your successor. I know it is much to ask of you to share the secret, but I just couldn't look him in the eyes and lie to him afterward. He is the most trustworthy person I know, and I trust him with my life just as how he is with me."

All Might contemplated his options: should he allow Izuku to share his secret of One for All or make him keep it a secret and strain some of his relationships. Quickly making the important decision, All Might gave his proposal.

"**Only a few people know about the true nature of One for All. It is the most guarded secret in the whole world. If you deeply believe in your friend and think that he is that trustworthy to share this secret, then I don't have any complaints. You would have to tell someone about that anyway."**

Bakugo was about to explode from rage. He was standing for another half an hour and he couldn't take any more patience, "Hey, you two dipshits! Will it take much longer? I have places to be and things to do."

"Sorry, Kacchan!" Izuku shouted, "I have, no, we have critically important to share with you."

After explaining the situation to Bakugo about All Might's secret and his offer, the resulting reaction Bakugo gave was rather amusing: he just stood there, menacingly. Shocked, but nonetheless menacingly. If his mouth had been any longer, it would have reached the ground from where he was standing from shock alone. Finally finding words to speak with, three appropriate words finally croaked from him.

"What. The. Fuck?"


End file.
